The Cookie Monster
by Keegan Elizabeth
Summary: Inspired by my own prompt I gave JenStog. Girl Scout Cookies. Just a look into the future of Gil/Sara having a daughter.


A/N: Thanks to Becky (**BeckyCSI**) for the read-through.

A/N2: This story comes from Jen asking me for a couple of prompts Wednesday night. My second prompt I gave her was "Girl Scout Cookies" and I got inspired (blame my muse, not me)! I did "borrow" from Jen her slight sexual in nature "cookies" reference (lol) from her humorous Girl Scout Cookies story (check it out, if you haven't already). Oh, and I have never really written any YoBling lovin' in a story but somehow it crept into this one (again blame my muse).

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of CSI. However, I do claim ownership of Abby.

* * *

"Abby, will you please stay here while I go find your father?" Mommy asked, sitting me down in a chair in the break room where she and Daddy worked.

"Yes," I replied sweetly. "I promise." When we came in, I had heard her talking to Miss Judy and Mommy had asked her where Daddy was. Miss Judy had said he was with Doc Robbins. Mommy never let me go visit Doc (as he let me call him) when he was busy with work.

"Okay. I'll be right back and then we can go," Mommy said before she left.

I waited for what felt like forever before I got up from my chair. This was too good of a chance to miss. I had Girl Scout cookies waiting to be sold! I peeked my head out from inside the break room and saw my mommy's back before she disappeared. "YES!" I whispered aloud as I began my exploration.

A few minutes later, I heard my name being called and turned around to find Uncle Warrick coming toward me. "Uncle 'Rick!"

He stopped in front of me and crouched down, holding his hand out and looking at me expectantly.

I giggled before I gave him a low five, then a high five. We continued to do our top-secret handshake that ended with the both of us clapping our hands together twice, turning around in a circle, and then giving each other one last hand shake.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Mommy and I came to pick up Daddy from work," I told him. "Uncle 'Rick, can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You know you can ask me anything, Abby."

Uncle 'Rick was crouched down again on the floor, so I went over and placed my arm around his neck. "I was wondering if you wanted to buy some more Girl Scout cookies from me?" I asked.

"Abby, I thought I already bought five boxes from you."

"I know," I replied quietly, my eyes darting downward. "But I just thought you might want some more," I said.

"I don't know…"

"Please? Don't you want to help young girls discover their potens… their potenc…?"

"Potential?"

"Yes! Don't you want to help me discover my potential?" I asked, looking at him with my brown eyes pleading.

"Yeah, Warrick …don't you want to help Abby discover her potential?" a voice behind me asked, chuckling.

I turned around immediately. "Aunt Cath!"

"Hi, sweetie. How are you?" she asked, giving me a quick hug.

"I'm good. But I would be better if Uncle 'Rick bought some more boxes from me," I replied. Uncle 'Rick would listen to Aunt Cath. I was sure of it.

Aunt Cath glared at him. "And why aren't you buying more from this sweet little angel?"

I gave Aunt Cath and then Uncle 'Rick my biggest and brightest smile that I could while I thought gleefully to myself, "Uncle 'Rick's in trouble. Uncle 'Rick's in trouble with Aunt Catherine!"

"I already bought five boxes," he protested but apparently decided to change his mind after Aunt Catherine glared at him some more and said something about her not letting him near her cookies if he didn't buy some more from me. That didn't make sense to me because why would he want hers if he had already bought some? I didn't care though when Uncle 'Rick agreed to buy five more boxes from me.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! You're the best uncle ever!" I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

He smiled at me before he said, "You're welcome, sweetie. And guess what?"

"What?"

"Aunt Catherine is going to buy five more boxes from you as well," he told me, standing up.

"YEAH! Thanks, Aunt Cath!" I did a quick happy dance.

"Oh, you're more than welcome, Abby. I'll give your mommy the money later. For now, why don't you go see if you can find your mommy while your Uncle Warrick and I have a talk," she suggested before she pulled Uncle 'Rick down the hall.

I stared after them for a moment. "Grown-ups," I thought to myself, "I can never understand them! Oh well, I just sold ten more boxes! I'm on a roll… hmmm, I wonder where Uncle Nick is?"

A few minutes later, I found him.

"And who is this pretty young lady coming to see me?" he asked, picking me up.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It's me, Uncle Nick! Abby! Don't you remember me?" I asked. How could he forget me already?

"Is that really you, Abby?" he asked, doubtfully.

"Yes! It's me! It's me! I promise," I said.

"Okay, I believe you. I almost didn't recognize you …you've grown so much since last time I saw you," he said.

I giggled. "But Uncle Nick you saw me last weekend. Remember? You came over to watch me while Mommy and Daddy went out? And we played with my Barbie dolls? Remember?"

Uncle Nick looked around quickly. "Shhh, Abby. That's our little secret," he whispered.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Uncle Nick. I forgot."

"That's okay, sweetie. What are you doing wandering around the lab by yourself? Where's your mom?"

"She's going to find Daddy. Judy said that he was with Doc," I explained and then asked, "Uncle Nick?"

"Yes, Abby?" he asked, still holding me.

"Would you buy some more cookies from me?" I questioned, batting my eyes at him. My daddy had told me once that I was just like my mommy with my big brown eyes. He had said that he could never say no to Mommy when she looked at him with her eyes.

I already knew that Uncle Nick couldn't say no to me either when I batted my eyes at him. That was how I got him to play with Barbie dolls with me and to give me piggyback rides. Once I even got him to watch _Beauty and the Beast_ with me –that took a bit of extra eyelash batting but in the end he agreed.

"I already bought some…" he began but then he looked into my eyes again and sighed. "I guess I could buy a few more…"

"Really? You're my favorite uncle!" I said before I gave him a kiss. "You do know that Uncle 'Rick and Aunt Cath each bought five more boxes from me…"

"Did they? Well, that's good for them. Put me down for two more…"

"Uncle Nick? You know what would help me keep our little secret? If you bought some more boxes… don't you want to help me reach my potential?"

"Smooth one, Abby. You've already started learning young, haven't you?" he asked me with a slight grin. I wasn't quite sure what he meant. "Okay. Well, why don't I buy seven more boxes from you? Is that all right?"

"Yeah! Thank you, Uncle Nick! You're the best!" I told him. "I have one more question for you. Why did Aunt Cath say that she wouldn't let Uncle 'Rick near her cookies?" I asked, frowning. "I don't understand…"

Uncle Nick sat me back down and stepped back quickly. "You know what, Abby? Why don't you go find your mom and dad and ask them?"

"Okay, Uncle Nick! Bye!" I said before I left him. I wasn't ready to go find Mommy or Daddy yet. I still had boxes to sell!

After a bit more searching, I found Uncle Greg. When he saw me, he asked, "How's my girlfriend doing today?" Uncle Greg was silly. He said that I was his girlfriend, but Daddy told me that I wasn't allowed to date until I was at least thirty –and that was only if he approved of my date. Daddy also said that I was going to be his little girl forever and ever.

"I'm good, Uncle Greg. Guess what? Uncle 'Rick, Uncle Nick, and Aunt Cath all bought more cookies from me!" I told him excitedly. "Would you like to buy some more, too?"

"I thought I bought ten from you already?" He sat down on the floor and I climbed to sit in his lap.

"Yes, you did. But Uncle Greg don't you know that you're my favorite? My _very_ favorite uncle…just don't tell Uncle 'Rick or Uncle Nick because I don't want to hurt their feelings," I said with a smile.

"I'm your favorite? Cool! Well, in that case I will buy fifteen more boxes from you! I can't be letting you down now, can I?"

"Oh, Uncle Greg! You're the best!"

"I am, aren't I? You know what? Why don't we go visit some more people?"

"Yes. Let's go!" I said and placed my hand in his.

Much later (after Uncle Greg helped me persuade Hodges, Archie, Wendy, and Mandy to all buy five more boxes from me and after Uncle Greg said that he had to go check on some DNA test), I found Uncle Brass in the hallway and ran up to him.

"Hi, Abby! How's my little princess today?" he asked me.

"I'm good!" I exclaimed.

"What have you been doing?"

I smiled widely at him. "Oh, I was just trying to sell some more boxes…"

"Are you telling me that no one is buying from you?" he asked, indignant.

"Well, not exactly…"

He continued as if he hadn't heard what I said. "Here why don't I buy fifteen boxes from you? Would that make you happy?"

"Fifteen boxes? Wow, Uncle Brass! Thank you! You're my favorite… just don't tell the others. They might get their feelings hurt," I whispered to him.

"Oh, I won't. It will be our secret," he said with a smile, bending down so that I could give him a hug.

I had just stepped back when I heard my mommy yell, "ABIGAIL ROSE GRISSOM!"

"I'm right here, Mommy," I said, running to her.

"Abigail, I thought I told you to stay in the break room," Mommy said as she picked me up, hugging me tightly. Daddy came a few moments later, a bit out of breath.

"Oh, thank God," he said, putting his arm around Mommy and brushing a hand down my hair.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh, baby. You just scared me. I couldn't find you…and I thought…I thought…" Mommy broke off, not able to say anything more.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I am. I didn't mean to scare you," I began to cry as I hugged her back.

While Mommy continued to comfort me, Daddy spoke softly, telling both of us it was okay.

Uncle Brass finally spoke up. "I bet Abby learned her lesson, right?"

I turned to look at him, tears drying up. "Yes, Uncle Brass."

"You're not going to wander off ever again?" Daddy questioned me.

"No, I promise. I don't want to upset Mommy," I said.

"Oh, baby. I'm just glad you're okay," Mommy said. "Let's go home."

"We'll see you later, Jim," Daddy said. I reached my arms out for my daddy to hold me. He took me and then put his other arm around Mommy as we began to leave.

"What were you doing anyway, Abby?" Mommy asked me.

"I was just trying to sell some more Girl Scout cookies." A few seconds later, I asked, "Daddy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you want to buy some more boxes? Uncle Greg and Uncle Brass bought fifteen more!"

"Fifteen more?" Mommy gasped. "Abby! You shouldn't have asked them to buy that many. And besides Daddy and I have already bought at least two-dozen boxes from you. As it stands now, we're never going to eat them all before they expire…"

"But I want to reach my potential," I said, looking at my daddy with my eyes shining brightly. "Please?"

Daddy looked at Mommy and grinned, "Honey, our daughter wants to reach her potential. We can't say 'no' to that, can we?"

"Gil!" A few seconds later, she sighed. "Fine. But you're paying for them…"

"Oh. Thank you, Daddy! You're the best! My very, very, very favorite person! I love you!" I said, kissing and hugging him.

Mommy said, "She has you wrapped around her finger. You know that, right?"

I grinned while Daddy just smiled. Then he said, "I love you, Abby. And I always knew you would take after your mother…"

In the car, a few minutes later, I asked, "Mommy, why won't Aunt Cath let Uncle 'Rick have her cookies?"

Mommy glanced back. "What are you talking about, Abby?"

"Well, Aunt Cath said that she wouldn't let Uncle 'Rick near her cookies if he didn't buy some more from me…" I heard my daddy chuckling and saw my mommy glare at him. I continued, "I asked Uncle Nick and Uncle Greg to explain it to me…and they both said that I should ask you and Daddy."

"Oh, did they?" Mommy asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh-oh. I think I just got Uncle Nick and Uncle Greg in trouble with Mommy!" I thought before I asked out loud, "Yes, Mommy. So will you tell me? Please?"

Mommy didn't seem to know what to say so Daddy finally spoke up. "Sweetie, you know in kindergarten that they teach you how important it is to share with others?"

"Yes! To share is to show that you care," I repeated what I had learned proudly.

I could see my daddy smile at me in the rear-view mirror. "Very good, Abby. That's correct. Well, Aunt Catherine missed that day in kindergarten…"

"Oh…"

Mommy and Daddy began talking about a case Daddy had been working on.

"Daddy?" I questioned, a few minutes later.

"Yes, baby?" he asked.

"Do you think that Aunt Cath should come to kindergarten with me one day to learn that lesson… because Uncle 'Rick didn't seem too happy about it…?"

FIN

* * *

A/N3: I'm a bit nervous (more so than usual) about posting this story so please let me know what you thought? Did you like? Was the story completely pointless? Should I take if off FF and never write again? Any and all comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
